The love of a Warrior
by A changing time
Summary: Amarneth had a destiny, to sail to the undieing lands but destinies can change. With a chance meeting in Fangorn forest, she becomes a part of the fellowship and travels with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. On the way her heart accepts friendship and love and witnesses what it is like to fight in war.


((Hey guys, this is the first Lord of the rings fan fiction that i have written before, please please review and alert to me it would mean a lot to me and i can write more if you guys like it))

Cold air licked at open skin as the trees of Fangorn forest gave a thundering groan, for the past few weeks the trees had been awaking, to a stranger it would have sounded like a normal day, trees creaking in the strong wind but to others it was a warning of what was to come, the trees were angry.

There kind was being slaughtered to serve an army of evil and something was going to be done about it. A hand reached out to feel the bark of one the "creaking trees" and a smile spread across pale pink lips. The elves had been leaving middle earth and sailing to the undieing lands. Only a few still remained now.

The battle for middle earth grew everyday, more and more elves were leaving. Arwen was trying her best not to leave while Amarneth had actually done something about it, she wasn't going to sail to a land without a good reason and since none could come to her she wasn't going to leave. Middle earth was her home and she wan't going to leave it for man just yet.

With a sigh she let her fingers fall from the rough bark and made her way deeper into the forest. She had spent most of her childhood in forests and knew good hiding places and how to make as little noise as possible. So far she had spent the better part of a week in the unruly forest and had avoided been seen by parties of Orcs and other creations of evil.

A bow in hand and clothes that showed her skill she was a sight of skill. Never had she ran away before from what her family had asked of her. She had grown up in Rivendell the most beautiful place her eyes had ever seen. Nothing could go wrong there and nobody could do know wrong, but it seems that she had managed, she had disobeyed her family by not going with them. She had made her escape and ran, ran father away then she had anticipated that she would go. Rivendell was weeks from where she was was just a lone Elf warrior now, trained by Elves best at what they were trained in.

A snapping twig brought her out of her cluttered head and she pulled herself back into the shadows slightly so she could string her readied bow and fire if needed be. A lone Orc seemed to make its way into a clearing, a she was about to fire she heard something else, something farther away, a cry of running feet, but these sounds were not Orcs, they were different entirely, they weren't even evil. It was a sound that she had never heard before.

Quickly before the Orc could hear and run after what ever it seemed to be chasing she let her arrow fly from its bow and lodge itself in the perfect spot, a faint smile crept onto her lips. Amarneth may have hated killing but there was no denying that she was good at it when she needed to be. Picking herself up from the slight crouching position she had been in she felt her feet making towards the strange sounds. After a long time of searching she had found nothing, well it wasn't nothing, it was massive prints in the ground but that wasn't anything new, as she already knew the trees had been waking were bound to start moving at some point. Whatever had made the sound was clearing in safe hands or branches.

Moving away from the scene she fell back into the shadows and towards the end of the forest back to where open ground was. There in the distance lay smoking remains, she didn't need to move to know what it was, the smell already in her nostrils making her gag somewhat, Orc was something easy to identify. They smelt disgusting all evil did. Watching silently she let herself lean against a tree, she had developed a somewhat liking to the forest, she helped protect it and it would protect her, the forest before she had come here had been in pain and now it was mending some.

An Elf's touch was sometimes a good thing even if it was a warriors touch.

A guardian of the earth was making itself know.


End file.
